Two for the Price of One
by Pineapplecat
Summary: Russia keeps feeling that something is missing in his relationship with Canada. Or is it someone? Desperate to find an answer, he thinks up the most wonderful plan. Human and country names used interchangeably. Canada x Russia x America
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, this is going to need a bit of explaining. I just checked, and it's seriously been about six years since I last wrote fanfiction *gulps* but here am I trying it again. Bear with me if it sucks, after so long, I can't help but be a bit rusty. Secondly, this story is SUPPOSED to end with smut. HOPEFULLY it'll get there but I've never written it so…. Rating is T for now!

Anyway, please enjoy this fic, it's just a little floofy thing to get out some inspiration I got from Kenny's SpaceCadet…thanks KC, this fic is for you! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but fun things would happen if I did ;)

* * *

Ivan couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

It started a few weeks ago, while he was returning home from visiting his sweet little Canada. The two of them had a lot of…fun…during his stay and had even tried a couple new…things but as he walked steadily away from his lover's house, Ivan felt the tiniest twinge of unease. He had enjoyed his time with Matthew, _really_ enjoyed it, yet… What? What was wrong? Even now, after that small passing feeling had turned into a fulltime subject for worrying, Ivan still couldn't put his finger on what was causing his discontent. His relationship with Matthew had been the best thing to happen to him in a long time… He hadn't felt this happy since before the fall of USSR, perhaps even longer. No, good hadn't come upon him for a long while. Not since his house emptied. Not since that awful fight with Alfred(1)…

Shaking his head frantically, Ivan begged his mind not to dwell on the sadder moments and instead decided to think back to his predicament. What was the source of his worried feelings? To him Matthew was perfect. Sweet, quiet little Matvey. _His_ sweet little Matvey. His Matvey who would become loud only during hockey games, whooping and hollering when his team won, but always careful not to rub it in Ivan's face if it was Russia who the Canadians beat. His Matvey, who was so quiet during meetings with the other nations, even if he had something useful to say (unlike more than 95% of the other loud-mouth attendees). His Matvey, who despite all his effort and all the encouragement from Russia still couldn't muster up enough courage to put his two cents in. How cute he would be, finally blurting out what he wanted to say after everyone had left. Ivan always made sure to relay Canada's words for the rest of the group in the next meeting, but he would never stop trying to help him be able to speak on his own. Ivan saw strength in Canada, strength that no one else could. The quiet nation would always say they he would be there whenever Ivan needed him and he meant it. He understood what it felt like to grow up amongst the ice and snow. Mathew would always listen with empathy while Ivan complained about the freezing temperatures. He would smile and nod; always knowing that Ivan wasn't always talking about the chill of snow, but of loneliness itself. This too, Matthew understood.

Ivan frowned, not understanding what his problem could be. Matthew was smart, interesting and good looking to boot. Ivan sighed, thinking of his little sunflower's soft, vibrant hair and his adorable face. Why was he feeling like something was wrong? He had finally found someone who cared about him, who listened to him, someone who he felt the need to stand up for and protect. Plus. Matthew was surprising compliant when it came to the bedroom. Really, especially after his last visit there really shouldn't be any reason for Ivan to feel unsatisfied. No, that was the wrong word. Ivan was satisfied with his relationship with Matthew. It was going very well. He finally had someone to talk to, someone to care for…and the sex? The sex was great. Really great…but…

What was it then? Here he was, sitting in private jet on his way to a G8 meeting that his darling lover was hosting; pondering why in the world he was feeling like something was missing in their relationship. What was wrong with him? He decided to push away his doubtful thoughts and instead turned to stare out the small window of the plane at the clouds beneath him. They reminded him of snow. How he hated snow.

* * *

Matthew was only a semi-decent dancer. It was for this reason that he never danced in front of anyone. When alone in his kitchen, however, he could shake what his mama gave him while Avril Lavigne blasted on the stereo system Alfred installed (the reason he did most likely being so he could use when he visited his "lil' bro"). Matthew hummed along as the song played, pouring the pancake batter expertly onto the frying pan as he did. He was excited, not only was he hosting the G8 meeting that was coming up in a couple of days (maybe the others would notice him this time!) but Ivan had decided to stay at his house instead of the usual hotel room. This was going to be a great weekend! Matthew flipped the finished pancake onto a waiting plate as he shimmied his hips suggestively to the beat of the music, failing to notice the door behind him slowly open.

Ivan had waited for several minutes after knocking on his lover's door. No answer. Surely Matthew was expecting him. Thinking his cute Matvey had gone to pick up some groceries he decided to let himself in through the back door that led to the kitchen, Matthew never remembered to lock it. He didn't expect to be greeted by obnoxiously loud music when he crept in the door. Nor did he imagine one fine part of the Canadian's anatomy to be moving so…suggestively.

"I-I-Ivan?" Matthew squealed, startled and embarrassed. Why did he leave his back door unlocked? Furthermore, why didn't Ivan just use the front?

"Matvey…" Ivan said darkly, staring pointedly downwards—well, more downwards than usual—eyes clouded with lust.

"Let me turn off the stove," Matthew whispered, a playful smirk on his usually innocent face.

A daft hand played slowly with straw-colored locks, running them through its fingers. Its partner rubbed Matthew's back in slow circles as the two lazily basked in the aftermath of their activities. They had gone back down to the kitchen after the first round to eat the (cold) pancakes Matthew had made, but they had returned to the bedroom shortly for rounds two through four. Matthew had buried his head in Ivan's chest, exhausted from all his hard work. _He never turns down a proposition_ thought Ivan happily, but then paused to think. _Matvey never denies me anything_… Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He stiffened at the epiphany and his hands abruptly halted their lazy movements. His darling, sweet, quiet Matthew never said no to him. Ever. This was it. This is what was wrong. Was what he and Matthew had just the same as any other relationship he had ever had? Would Matthew ever stand up for himself if Ivan displeased him? No, probably not. Would he ever give him crap about something in a volume above a whisper? Ivan was so used to dominating others, he didn't want his relationship with Canada to be that way.

"Ivan….?" Matthew shifted to look at his suddenly stiff lover, "What's the matter?"

"Er, nothing da…" Ivan mustered up a smile as he answered, jarred from his thoughts, "I was just think—" Riiiiiing! "Are you going to get that?" he asked, interrupted by Matthew's phone sounding out a loud bell tone.

"Let's just leave it," Matthew smiled as the phone rang again, "I'm too comfortable right now to bother." With that he snuggled closer into Ivan, who continued to lazily fondle him, glad that Matthew had given up asking about him.

The phone rang for the fifth time and the answering machine turned on. "Hello, you have reached the Williams house," Matthew's voice echoed through the house, "If you would like to leave a message for Matthew, wait for the beep. If you would like to leave a message for Kuma….Kuma….uh….Kilimanjaro…press one. We'll get back to you as soon as possible, bye!" Beep!

"Hey Mattie! It's your super awesome brother!" Alfred's loud voice was impossible not block out as he apparently all but screamed into the phone, "What's up dude? Where are you? I feel haven't seen you in forever! Anyway, I just wanted to see if you wanted to play catch with me today! Come on, you know you want to! I'm free for the rest of night! Let's hang out! CALL ME!"

"Your brother is so loud and obnoxious sometimes, Matvey" Ivan grumbled.

"Yeah…" Canada whispered sadly.

"Huh? Is there something the matter?" Ivan asked, concerned. Were the North American brothers fighting? Alfred didn't sound angry on the phone, but the guy was all but oblivious to other people's feelings.

"Uh, no…it's nothing…" Matthew sighed, "I just… I've kind of been avoiding Alfred lately, and I think he's starting to notice…"

"Why? Are you angry with him?"

"No, it's just….just, I still haven't told him about us…" came the ashamed reply.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know you don't like that I haven't told anyone…" Canada whispered, apologetic, "but you know how Alfred is. He'll be pissed. I can just imagine him screaming about having to save his 'baby brother' from the villainous 'commie bastard'! I just can't tell him… So I've kind of been distancing myself to ease the guilt…"

"Is it working…?" Ivan asked, concerned.

"No." Matthew sighed, burrowing himself farther into Ivan's chest.

Ivan patted his head, trying to comfort his poor upset sunflower. What could he do to fix this situation? How could he get Alfred to accept Ivan's relationship with his brother? The minute the superpower found out he would be yelling profanities and politically incorrect statements left and right. Alfred's combative personality would never let him passively go along with the situation. He would resist and argue the whole way….wait a minute… Ivan might have just figure how to kill two birds with one stone… Revitalize Matthew's connection with his brother AND ensure his precious relationship with Matthew didn't turn into one of dominance and fear. Such a perfect plan…yet it came dangerously close with having some feelings dragged out from the past that he'd rather forget. He would have to risk it.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Author's ending stuff….

Oh goodness… I'm done (with the chapter, not the fic, don't worry haha). Wow, there you go a nice piece of rusty writing, heh. I feel like Russia's a little ooc (okay… a lot ooc) but I really wanted Canada's and his relationship to be a good one so I think staying true to the insane/psycho/killer/creepy image wouldn't be the best choice. Anyway, I'm pretty happy with it, sorry for advance for any mistakes, I don't have a beta. Also, I go crazy over parallelism (repeats of sentence structure to denote importance) and creative-license fragments…so if you notice that and it bothers you, sorry, that's just my kooky style of writing haha!

Notes:

"awful fight with Alfred"=the Cold War

Kilimanjaro is a mountain in Africa. It is also the word I use when I can't remember long Japanese names that start with "K". I thought it would be fitting for Canada to call Kumajirou that (see the similarities in the words! I also use it for Kimimaro from Naruto whose name I totally had to look up because I always call him Kilimanjaro lol)

Review if you please, it would be nice C:


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: ok, here's the second chapter in this wonderful fun time fanfic. I'm thinking it will end up being about three or four chapters long, but we'll just see how everything works out okay? Anyway, last chapter kind of served as a prologue of sorts, here comes the good plot progressing stuff…I hope. Let's get going!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

* * *

Matthew sighed as Ivan pulled into the parking lot adjacent to the building the G8 was being held. Ivan had insisted on driving earlier that morning, despite not having a rental car. _It feels strange riding shot gun in my own car_ thought Matthew, _but perhaps it's for the best_. After all, if any of the other nations saw them driving they'd probably flip out at the sight of a car "driving itself" (Alfred would probably deduce that ghosts were involved and proceed to scream and cry obnoxiously while suffocating poor Kiku in a vice-like hug). Canada shut the door behind him, jumping a little at the unexpected "thunk!" that followed. It wasn't that difficult to hide their relationship, really. No one even noticed when Matthew was around, let alone that he and Ivan shared rides to meetings, sat next to each other constantly and were always talking during breaks. Sure, Ivan often looked like he was hallucinating and talking to an imaginary friend, but the others nations decided to ignore it (really, they were already accustomed to Arthur's "special friends", nothing tops Mint Bunny and Captain Hook as far as strange delusions go). It was kind of nice though, to have the relative privacy that his invisibility warranted. Matthew still felt bad about hiding the truth from Alfred though. His oblivious twin would never figure it out that he was dating Ivan, but his guilty conscience always nagged him whenever he was around his brother. _I feel terrible not telling Al,_ he thought gloomily, _but the cons far outweigh the pros on this one…_

As Matthew walked towards the double doors of the building, he looked over at his Russian lover. Ivan had a strange expression on his face, one that seemed to reflect a plan of sorts being mulled over continuously in the Russian's mind. Ivan was….planning something? Something in his look reminded him of the past. From their time as allies in WWII perhaps? It kind of reminded Matthew of the looks Ivan would frequently give the Baltic Trio back in the day (and still sometimes does, even if Matthew tries to ignore it). There was a flicker of want in Ivan's expression. The want to possess.

"Are you seriously thinking of seizing someone again?" Canada suddenly burst out in shock.

"….da….?"

"Because you've got _that look_ on your face and if you're going to be focusing on forcing other countries to be one with you again… I…I don't know what I'll do, but…" Matthew's voice grew quieter and quieter as he rambled on.

"Da, Matvey…I wasn't planning on attempting to annex anyone…" Ivan said softly.

"Oh."

"Da."

"Disregard what I just said then," Matthew sighed.

"I was planning something else though," Ivan chuckled, watching his cute Matvey's flustered antics.

"O-o-oh, and what is that?" Matthew asked, stuttering and still embarrassed from his earlier outburst.

"It's a surprise," Ivan said, smiling down at the Canadian, "A special present for you."

"Don't tell me!" Matthew cried softly, "Then it won't be a surprise!"

"Don't worry, Matvey, I am sure that you will never guess what I am planning…" Ivan chuckled again, thinking of how wonderful this plan of his was.

"Well, okay then… I can't wait to be surprised I guess," Matthew mumbled, "Er, will you help me prepare the meeting room?" Host country duties called.

"Of course, подсолнух," Ivan replied with a smile.

* * *

Well that meeting could have gone better.

The summit started in an orderly fashion: Ludwig, as always, took control, expertly explaining the rules of hand raising, time limits and not talking over others while simultaneously rejecting Feli's pleas for "pasta~" over and over. Miraculously, the group listened with quiet attention (except for Feliciano and Alfred, who instead started to doodle on their paperwork and pass notes back and forth) as Ludwig concluded the rules and went on to take his turn discussing issues.

And then the whole thing went to hell.

Germany's calm and precise speech was abruptly cut short by loud banging noises coming from outside the meeting room door. Sounds of chairs and garbage cans falling over could be heard as well as several cries of "Oh shit!" and "Fuuuuck…." Suddenly, the double doors burst open to reveal a very wobbly, very loud, very drunk Gilbert.

"Bruuuuuuuuder…." Gilbert slurred, "I wanna be part of the meeting too! How could you forget this awesomeness at home?" He started to cackle a bit, lurching to the side as he almost tipped over. Gilbird flapped wobbly around his owner's head, peeping every now and then.

"Gilbert, why are you here?" Ludwig growled, grumbling something that sounds suspiciously like _'who let you out of the basement?'_ under his breath.

"Because," Gilbert yelled, almost falling again, "BECAUSE… Because…"

"Honestly Bruder, how can you be this drunk before noon? Maybe you should—" Ludwig was cut short by his brother's drunken yells.

"How could you leave the AWESOME ME at home?" Prussia cried, "I'm still important! I'm still AWESOME!"

Ludwig let out a sigh that sounded quite like _oh my freaking god not again…'_ and attempted to calm his inebriated brother, "Gil, losing your status as a nation doesn't make you any less…"

"Shuddup, just SHUT UP!" Prussia screamed, teetering dangerously from side to side, "I'm awesome…you don't know…YOU DON'T KNOW! I was a knight, West, a KNIGHT! I was so great! I beat the crap of Austria! I was…I am…I…"

"I know, Bruder, now can you please leave—" Germany pleaded.

"I LIVE IN MY LITTLE BROTHER'S BASEMENT!" Prussia wailed, bursting into tears.

"All right, bruder, you're done. We're leaving right no—"

"My life is nothing but video games and alcohol!" Gilbert continued to sob.

"Maybe you should lay off the latter…" Ludwig muttered as he started to drag his brother out of the room.

"My usefulness is defined by grocery shopping and ERRANDS!"

"You do neither of those, bruder…" Ludwig growled as he slammed the conference room doors. The rest of the nations stared blankly at each other as shouts continued to leak into the room, barely muffled by the door.

"No! NO! I don't want to go to the hotel. NOOOO!"

"I don't KNOW what I ATE today… SHUT UP…. NO I DON'T WANT ANY WATER!"

Sobbing could be heard as well as one last wail: "WHY, RODERICH, WHYYYYYY!" the front door slammed and everything was silent. The remaining seven nations started blankly at each other, silently wondering what the hell just happened.

"May be we should…" Matthew tried to suggest them taking a short break to wait for Ludwig, but his brother decided to take advantage of the shocked silence.

"Ok, so let's talk about my super awesome idea!" Alfred bellowed, bounding to the front of the room, "I call it the Supreme Genetically Mutated Whale with Rockets Attached Plan of Awesome!"

"That one's going into the top ten…" Arthur muttered while scribbling a note on his 'Idiotic Things That Have Come out of Alfred's Mouth' list.

"So! This is like a, plan for the future incidents or something like that…" Alfred continued happily, ignoring (or, more likely, not noticing) Arthur's actions, "It so, like, if…uh, for example, _someone's_ oil company decides to do something really stupid…and that _someone's_ company drills way too deep in _someone else's gulf_ and uh-oh! that _someone's _company takes months to fix the BIG GIANT MESS THEY MADE!" Alfred went on, glaring pointedly at Arthur every time he mentioned the mysterious "someone".

"Alfred, I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying…" Arthur growled, only to be ignored by his former colony.

"Yeah, so, if _that_ ever happens again, here's what we can do: we just have to get a genetically enhanced, mutant superhero whale with laser vision… then we attached underwater rockets and…"

"What is wrong with you, you bloody git? I never heard such bollocks in my life!" Arthur yelled slamming his fist into the table.

"Shut up! My plan is super awesome, because I'm the her—"

"If you even think of telling us that you're the hero one more bloody time…"

"I'M THE HERO! I'M THE HERO!" America cackled obnoxiously, his trademark laugh following. Arthur responded with a screech of rage, diving towards the American's throat.

France chuckled while watching the two of them bicker. His enjoyment increased as Arthur began to throttle his former-charge. Next to him, Japan was starting to look traumatized, obviously worried for his American friend's safety. Totally ignoring Kiku's distress, Francis leaned over and whispered (sexily, he might add):

"That England really is a delinquent punk, isn't he?" Before poor Kiku could think of a polite way to say 'Please stop squeezing my thigh, I don't enjoy being molested', Francis was caught in the high-intensity death ray of Arthur.

"What did you just call me, frog?" Arthur hissed, dropping Alfred to the floor.

"I said you were a delinquent!" Francis chuckled as Arthur's rage channeled towards him. "Former delinquent! Former delinquent! Hehheheheeh!" he taunted.

The rest of the countries, sans the apparently passed out Alfred, stared as Britain and France began their usual song and dance. Kiku walked slowly away from the brawl that had started way to close to him and began to check if Alfred was even still alive. Canada was already tending to his brother, but like always, no one noticed. Ivan and Feliciano continued to sit and watch; a happy smile on each of their faces. Ivan seemed amused at the other nations' actions, but Feliciano just seemed like he didn't know what was going on. The "meeting" continued in this fashion for almost an hour, until Italy, of all people took…er, charge…?

"Well, I'm going to go get some pasta!" He said, standing up and walking towards the door, "Let's end this meeting now, okay~" On that note he promptly left. Kiku followed suit, and having determined that Alfred was not dead, left the American on the floor. Deciding there was nothing good in staying after the meeting was adjourned, Arthur and Francis decided to form a temporary truce motivated by their mutual need to visit a bar. Soon the room was empty, save for Matthew and Ivan (as well as the still unconscious Alfred).

"Um, ready to go?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Nyet, please go without me," Ivan replied, "I want to have your surprise by the end of the summit, so I must get to work."

"Oh okay, then," Matthew said, smiling, "I'll just drag Alfred out of here and…"

"Nyet, I will take care of your brother, Matvey. It is no problem," Ivan said, "He may be able to help me as well." _Oh he definitely will be able to help me…_ Ivan thought, inwardly chuckling.

"Alright then, see you at the house," Matthew said, standing on his tip-toes to give his lover a peck on the cheek. He quietly left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ivan didn't have to wait very long for Alfred regain consciousness. Minutes after Matthew had left room, the American had started to shift, his eyelids fluttering briefly. Lazily, he sat up and began to stretch "Man that was a great nap!" He exclaimed, arms reaching towards the sky.

"What? You were napping the whole time, Alfred?" Ivan asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, the sound of Arthur's voice can always lull me to sleep, even if he's yelling—wait, what are _you_ doing here?" He snapped, glaring at Russia suspiciously.

"I was waiting for you to regain consciousness so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up," Ivan replied.

"Oh really, you weren't about to rape in my sleep? Tell the truth villain!" Alfred yelled, pointing menacingly at him.

"Of course not, little Alfred…"

"Don't call me little, you're only taller by like, three inches you big douche! And I know you have an ulterior motive, fiend!" The correctness of his latter statement had more to do with luck and paranoia than any skill of perception.

"All right, you have caught me. I do have another reason for staying, Amerika…" Ivan yielded.

"Ha knew it!"

"I was wondering if you would like to get some drinks with me later tonight. I think there's some things we need to talk about that we have…ah, been sweeping under the rug for far too long," Ivan studied Alfred's face as he spoke. No doubt he would understand the things Ivan was hinting at. Their relationship had been forever changed by the big fight they had. His words weren't lies, Ivan really _did_ want to speak with Alfred about it…he just wanted other things too.

Alfred said nothing for a couple a moments. "Meet me at Chester's at five," he finally said, and left the room. Ivan was beaming as he watched him leave.

Phase one complete.

* * *

Author fun time:

Urgh, this would have been done earlier but some idiot decided to pull the fire alarm when I was halfway through. The alarm in my dorm is earsplitting! My poor roommate was taking a nap too, such a bad way to wake up!

Anyway, this chapter seems a bit filler-like, but I had fun with it. Here are some notes:

I had to put Prussia in this because I love him. Making him drunk seemed like a good way to do so :D Plus, I like the idea of Prussia secretly feeling inadequate after he dissolves (almost as much as I love the idea of him living in Germany's basement lol). The "why, Roderich, why" part is a homage for people who think Prussia is heartbroken over Austria choosing Hungary over him (instead of the other way around). I just thought it would be funny.

I'm not exactly sure what is discussed at G8 meetings, and furthermore I don't blame the UK for the Bp oil spill, just thought Al would haha.

Подсолнух is apparently "sunflower" according to google translate. Please correct me on any language mistakes (including the use of British slang, because I speak the American English dialect).

Sorry for the long Author's note! Reviews would be loved! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello again! I am typing this while anxiously waiting for Kenny's SpaceCadet to finish her next chapter *gives her a look* the suspense! Anyway, enjoy the next installment!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.

* * *

It wasn't too difficult to find Chester's. After all, it was only a couple of blocks from the building that they were holding the G8 meeting in. Ivan spotted Alfred's bright colored hair the second he walked in the door. Nantucket was a dead giveaway. He was sitting at the bar, absently playing with his glass of—was that coca cola? _How childish, yet endearing_ thought Russia as he sauntered over, taking a seat next to the subject of his interest.

"Er, Hello there, Amerika…" Ivan greeted him, "How are—"

"Wha the bloody hell er you doin' here?" Arthur yelled, leaning over from the other side of Alfred, who chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about him…he was here when I arrived…" Alfred sighed.

"'merica…. Why? Why did you leave me? I thought we were friends… Why don't I have any friends?" Arthur cried, trying to wrap his arms around his former colony, only to fail due to his complete loss of depth perception.

"Um, this happens every time he drinks something stronger than tea…"

"Why don't you love me?" England suddenly wailed, "I thought we were friends…" His speech progressed to gibberish as he started to shake and cry, cradling his head in his arms.

"Sir, I think you've had enough drinks. I'm going to have to cut you off," the bar tender said behind them before turning to Arthur, "You too, apparently two drinks is your limit."

"Oh, just one more, s'il vous plait…" the sultry voice of France reached the three nations from farther down the bar.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your pants on…" the bartender replied.

"Ohohohoho… I'm just doing everybody a favor, oui?" Francis chuckled absently while getting off the bar stool and stumbling over to the others.

Ivan frowned. He had hoped to be able to spend alone time with Alfred, his plan would not be completed in time if this outing didn't work out right. Those two drunken buffoons were ruining everything, plus he was not in the mood to be molested by Francis, whose unbuttoned trousers fell lower and lower down with each step he took towards the group.

"Who would not want to gaze upon the wonder that is my body?" Francis purred as well as one could while drunk, sideling up next to Arthur.

"France, why don't you like me?" Arthur sobbed, lifting his head to peer at the French man blearily.

"Non, you got it all wrong…" Francis murmured, resting his chin on the other's shoulder, "How could I dislike such a sexy beast as yourself…" he began to absently nuzzle Arthur's shoulder, humming slightly. Arthur just stared at him, apparently dumbfounded as a hand began to stroke his jaw. "Mmm, I love your manly stubble, Arthur…" France cooed.

"Y-y-you do?" England sniffled, "But I…thought we 'ere enemies…"

"How can two sexy people like you and me be enemies? It's a crime against l-o-v-e…" Arthur kept silent, turning red as Francis' other hand started to lightly caress his chest. Francis took this as a cue to continue and brought his lips to the others' ear whispering "Besides…I can't resist a _bad boy_…" Arthur stared at him for several seconds as if trying to process something, suddenly his mood did a one-eighty from his previous drunkenly depressed state.

"I _am_ a bad boy aren't I?" he giggled, "I was 'er pirate once ye know… I was very naughty….very naughty indeed…"

"Oh, is that so, ma chère?" France purred into his ear, "Are you after my booty?"

"Maybe! Maybe I am!"

"Oh dear, Maman won't like when she learns the neighborhood punk has stolen my heart! She knows I'll only be used by the likes of you!"

Alfred watched the scene before him with mild amusement. He had long since gotten used to Arthur's drunken rants as well as Francis…being Francis. After so many years of knowing the two of them, especially Francis, little of what they could do would disturb him. Yep, those two were about as predictable as…

"But Maman! I simply cannot resist such manly eyebrows…they make me so….aroused," Francis mewled while stroking said facial hair.

Okay, the line needed to be drawn somewhere.

"O-kay…um, how about you guys go back to the hotel? Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" America burst out, shivering at the frightening sight in front of him. Those eyebrows…arousing….ugh, "Maybe the bartender will call you a cab?" he suggested, furiously making glances at said bartender, who thankfully got the hint and started to dial the familiar numbers.

"Oooh, that sounds like superbe idea! Simply magnifique!" Francis exclaimed, eyeing Arthur suggestively, "What do you think, _Captain Kirkland_?"

"I think Cap'n Kirkland wants his pirate wench!" Arthur whined, lust clouding his expression.

Ivan had had enough of Captain Kirkland and his pirate wench, "Da, that is all good yes? Now go wait somewhere else for your cab. Preferably far away from here!" He received a pair of nasty glares for the outburst, but the two nations stumbled away and (thankfully) chose to sit in the waiting area near the door. America turned to him, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"Aw, man I'm sorry about that…I didn't know they'd be here too… Iggie is always a handful after a couple of drinks…" Alfred's face was flushed, obviously feeling responsible due to his ties with his former guardian.

"Don't worry about it Amerika, so I wanted…"

"Oh! Captain Kirkland, you are so bad!" Francis shouted from across the room as Arthur began to climb onto his lap.

"Am I?" Arthur responded, wiggling his hips suggestively.

"Oh. God," Alfred whimpered as he tried to tear his eyes away from the traumatizing scene before him. The color in his face drained as Francis grabbed Arthur's head and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

"Alfred…are you alright? You look ill…"

"Arthur!" Francis moaned loudly as his captain grinded roughly on his lap. Arthur took advantage of the moment and thrust his tongue into Francis' mouth, deepening their kiss, whimpering as the hands that roamed over his back finally paused to grope his butt.

"Let's go somewhere else, da?" Ivan suggested. No answer. "Amerika?"

"….supposed to be a gentlemen…huh? What? Oh, yeah sure okay, yeah that would be good…" Alfred stood up abruptly, his wide-eyed expression betraying the inner trauma within his mind. Ivan placed some money on the bar's counter to pay for America's coke (which he now sorely hoped had some rum in it or something) and took Alfred by the elbow, leading him out of the bar. On their way to the door, he made sure to stay the farthest distance away from the couple as possible, keeping himself between them and Alfred, who walked stiffly next to him.

It wasn't until they had walked a few blocks away from the bar that Alfred finally started to relax.

"Are you okay now, da?" Ivan asked quietly.

"Um, yeah, sorry again about that… Er, I uh… I mean Arthur… Arthur never… I guess I've always known but… he was so careful not to…" Alfred started to ramble, his actions reminding Ivan of a certain little Canadian.

"Seeing your old caretaker in a sexual light makes you uncomfortable?" Ivan suggested.

"Hmm, yeah I guess…he always was such a prude," Alfred said before instantly brightening up, "Is that a hotdog cart! Hotdog cart hotdogs are so totally awesome! I'm so hungry! Let's get some! Let's get some!" He then grabbed Ivan's arm, dragging him in the direction of the cart, chattering about how much he loved hotdogs. "I'll take five! With everything on them!" he hollered at the vender before turning to Ivan, "and how many do you want?"

* * *

Ivan leaned back further onto the park bench as he watched Alfred happily inhale his precious hotdogs. Sure, he often found America highly obnoxious, but there was always this sort of childish charm about him. He was still young and naïve, despite his attempts to legitimize himself to the world by being the "hero" all the time. There was this purity within Alfred, one that Ivan saw in Matthew as well. It was as if the brothers had not yet developed the pessimism and world-weariness some other countries exhibited. Maybe it came from growing up isolated from the other nations, or maybe it was just blissful ignorance. Ivan didn't know, but it intrigued him. Letting his mind wander, he thought of his time with the Allies in WWII. Alfred had intrigued him back them too. Always loud. Always excited. Always happy. _Always optimistic_. Alfred had the strength to be optimistic, even while struggling out of a depression, even while in the midst of a war, even while being denied chocolate. He was determined to help others, even if he ended up looking stupid. Even now Alfred continued to pursue his ambitions of helping, despite the fact that his attempts were often misguided or delusional. Alfred had managed to maintain his innocence, he managed to block out what was bad in the world. This is what attracted Ivan to him all those years ago. This is what still attracted him now.

"So, uh… you wanted to talk," Alfred asked quietly, once again becoming uncharacteristically somber.

"Da, yes. I was wanting to tell you…" Ivan started.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Alfred blurted out, "During that time…I wasn't…I wasn't right."

"Alfred…"

"It's like I thought…I thought everything was going to be destroyed… I was so scared, so scared that things were going to change…that _I_ was going to change. Everyone was an enemy…you, my citizens, North Korea…" Alfred shuddered suddenly, his voice lowering to whisper, "The Viet Cong…" He stared at the ground for a few moments as if trying to bottle his emotions. Ivan decided to remain silent, instead waiting until the other nation was ready. "Why? Why was I so paranoid? There was nobody I could trust…everyone was a potential spy. My own people turned against each other…people….people who didn't deserve it got hurt… Why did I do all those things? I thought it would make it better… I couldn't even figure out was wrong in the first place! I thought I had to protect myself from something…was it communism? I don't even know now…but I thought if I made it go away everything would be better. I thought I needed to be a hero. That I needed to fight to prove myself…that it was the only way to save myself…from… What was wrong with me?" he finally exclaimed, handing his head in his hands.

"Alfred…it's okay…" Ivan whispered, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, only to be shied away from.

"I wanted to kill you!" Alfred yelled, "I was planning for it! I thought it was coming! I _knew_ it was coming! I was going to do such horrible things… I _did_ horrible things…"

"And so have I…" Ivan murmured, attempting again to consul his companion, "Do you not think I regret what has happened between us? Do you not think I am ashamed about the things I have done? What I had planned to do to you? What I have done to Gilbert? For those things, I know, he will never forgive me…but for what has happened between us, I forgive you…and I hope you will forgive me as well."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Alfred's face. "You do?" he questioned quietly.

"Da, I do."

"I forgive you too," Alfred said, tilting his head upwards in order to look Ivan in the eyes, "How can you handle this so easily?" Truthfully, Ivan sometimes didn't. Sometimes he thought his guilt would eat him from the inside out until nothing was left. Matthew would always sit by his side as he cried with a gentle hand placed on his shoulder or thigh, comforting him with murmurs of "I know" and "it's okay". Matvey had helped him so much during those times…

"Alfred, do you ever talk about this with others?" Ivan asked, voice still hushed.

"What? What do you mean?" Alfred looked confused.

"You know, talked about what you are feeling… Maybe with Matthew? Or Arthur?"

"No!" Alfred cried out, "I could never…"

"Why?"

"Because!" America snapped, bristling a bit before calming down, "Sorry, I mean I can't tell them these things… I have to be strong, I have to be the hero… They can't know…" Ivan was shocked. He hadn't realized how mixed up their argument had left Alfred. He had always thought the younger nation's innocence was the reason for his happy demeanor. Alfred just seemed impervious to the bad in the world. Now he knew. Alfred wasn't optimistic all the time because he had yet to know evil. He just had the strength to keep it within.

"Well," Ivan whispered, "You may always discuss these things with me. Please know that."

Alfred did not reply, but he silently scooted closer to Ivan. After several minutes, he tentatively put his head on his shoulder. Ivan said nothing, but placed his hand on the other's head, patting gently.

They stayed that way long into the night.

* * *

Author fun time!

The Cold War was something I was really nervous to write about. I tried to focus more on the emotional state of America instead of actual events because 44 years is a long time to map out. Also, since I have not studied the Russian "side" of things, I didn't really have Ivan talk a lot in that conversation, but that's probably what talking to Alfred is like lol.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are very much welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: All I want to do is to thank everyone for their reviews. They're always so nice and reading them motivates me to write. Also, your input does shape the stories in small ways :D The ending was already planned before I started (and it will be a happy one, don't worry!), but some of the other details are inspired by reviews! Go you!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…

* * *

Matthew waited up until the wee hours of the morning before Ivan finally got into bed next to him.

What, of all things could he have been up to?

* * *

"Uuuhhh… Can somebody turn down the lights…and the sun…uuuh my head…" Arthur groaned, voice muffled as he cradled his head in his arms, "I'm never going to drink again…"

"Ohohohohoho! I hope you do!" France giggled, obviously not hurting as much as Arthur.

"Shut up, Frog!" was all Arthur could manage before groaning again and gripping his head tighter.

"Aye aye, Captain Kirkland!"

"I SAID shut up!"

"But you're so cute when you're mad! And you were so cute _last night_…" Francis continued to laugh.

Unbeknownst to them, Ludwig was giving them a 'supreme death glare of fury' from across the table. After all the 'brotherly bonding' (otherwise known as being kicked repeatedly while trying to force a hysterical Gilbert to go to bed) he did the day before, he was ready to strangle the next person who dared to push him over the edge.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" whined a small voice next to him.

"What?" Ludwig snapped his threatening aura ablaze in a burst of black flames.

"M-m-my shoelaces!" Italy whimpered, tears in his eyes. Ludwig silently knelt down and began to tie Feliciano's shoes, glaring at them darkly. "You're scaring me, Doitsu!" Italy cried.

Somewhere, while wondering why he hadn't gone to G8 meeting, Romano yelled, shaking his fist violently, "What are you doing to my stupid brother, you damn potato-eater!"

"Everybody can calm down now! The hero is here!" Alfred yelled enthusiastically. Matthew and Ivan stood behind him, coincidently arriving at the same time as the animated blonde.

Arthur groaned loudly at the sound of America's voice grumbling something that sounded like "Damn yank…" Feliciano was still crying while Ludwig gave the newcomers a 'supreme death glare of fury'.

"You're late," the German growled, patting Feliciano on the head as he did. The gesture kind of decreased his menacing image but it caused Feliciano to quiet his sobbing.

"S-s-sorry…" Matthew mumbled, quaking in fear. Not that he had any reason to be afraid; Ludwig didn't even notice he was there, let alone late. Ivan said nothing, not really caring about that Ludwig was in a crotchety mood.

"Oh yeah, sorry dude," Alfred all but yelled, eliciting another painful moan from Arthur, "So I was thinking for this meeting we could discuss how to celebrate the Fourth of July this year…"

"Yes, but America-san, no one celebrates the Fourth of July but you…" Kiku tried to point out.

"Are you kidding? _Everybody_ celebrates the Fourth of July! It's the best holiday ever!" Alfred exclaimed, simultaneously being unaware of Ludwig's 'upgraded supreme murderous death glare of fury and doom' and of Arthur's frequent grumbles of "I hate my life…"

"Uh, Alfie?" Matthew mumbled, "Maybe we should just sit down…Germany kind of looks like he's going to kill you…" Alas, he was only ignored.

"I think we should have ten times the fireworks that we had last year! Oh and the cake should be red, white and blue, the colors of America! Oh and there should be balloons…lots of balloons…" Alfred continued to blather as Ivan led him roughly to his seat, forcing him to sit, "Maybe we could get a clown to make balloon animals…wait no, I hate clowns…Oh! Look! Snacks!" he cried happily, finally noticing the tray of finger food on the meeting room table. He was about to grab a handful when England suddenly snapped his head upwards, wincing as he squinted at his ex-charge.

"You terrible child! Didn't I teach you any manners! Those are for the break, _after_ we get through half of this god-awful excuse of a meeting!" he lectured, quickly going into obnoxious mother hen mode.

"Hey! What did I just say?" he yelled again.

"Whppt? I wasmt lisshening…" Alfred mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Such insolence! What a terrible spoiled brat you've turned out to be…" England continued to gripe.

"Shut up, _Mom_!"

"I never! I ought to pull you over my knee and..."

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig yelled, slamming his fist on the table, Arthur winced with the noise, but everyone else remained silent, "We are going to have a productive meeting… or so help me Gott…"

* * *

_Thank goodness the break was finally here_, thought Matthew. After all, one could only sit in frightened silence while a certain angry German ranted for so many hours without receiving permanent mental trauma.

Not that the scene before Matthew was any less disturbing.

"Come on Captain Kirkland, let me be your wench again tonight!" Francis pouted.

"For the love of God…no…not in a thousand years!" Arthur groaned.

"That's not what you thought last night!"

Matthew had no clue what was going on, but whatever it was, it was freaking him out very, very much.

"Scary, isn't it?" A voice from behind made him jump in fear. He turned around to find his brother, painful smile plastered on his face.

"Y-yeah…"

"At least you didn't have to see them in the act… Iggie was on Francis'… oh, never mind… I'll spare you the details, bro," Alfred chuckled, but he still looked a little horrified thinking about the memory.

"When did this happen?" Matthew questioned. Not that he really wanted to know that many details…

"Oh at this bar—Chester's—last night… The old man was so smashed! He was like 'why don't I have any friends?' and me and Ivan were all like 'wtf? Dude? Calm down!'" Alfred chattered, making Arthur's voice high and whiny as he narrated.

"It's _Ivan and I_, Alfred… If Arthur hears you 'slaughtering his language' again he's going to…wait you were with Ivan…?" Matthew asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah," Alfred laughed, "He's asked me out for drinks and we talked about….um, stuff…" Suddenly Alfred seemed a bit nervous.

_What was Ivan doing at a bar with Alfred?_ Matthew thought. _Surely he's not…no he can't be!_ Ivan couldn't be cheating on him, could he? No! Especially not with Alfred. Ivan was the one person he thought would never choose Alfred over him. This had to just be about his surprise.

It just had to.

* * *

Matthew exited the meeting room, glad the meeting was over. Thankfully, it was only the tiredness from staying up for Ivan that made him happy to be done with work. After the break, the meeting went quite well. Sure, Arthur had fallen asleep half way through…and Ludwig banished both Alfred and Feliciano to separate naughty corners…and Kiku was looking at Hentai the entire time…and Francis kept trying to molest Arthur in his sleep… Well, at least there wasn't any fighting this time.

"Hey Mattie! Hey! Wait up!" Matthew turned at the sound of his brother's voice. Alfred was exiting the meeting room alongside Ludwig and Feliciano. Apparently, Ludwig had given the two of them a lecture of some sort, "Hey! I wanted to ask you something…" Alfred said, grinning as he stopped in front of his brother. Ludwig rushed past them, almost dragging poor Feli.

"Doitsu! Can't we slow down I want some pasta~" Italy whined.

"Nein, I have to make sure that dumbass didn't drink the ridiculously expensive mini-fridge contents! He's probably already trashed the room!" he then trailed off to mutter about the importance of cleanliness or something like that.

"Gil's really fun to hang out with isn't he?" Alfred laughed, "It'd be cool to see him while he's in town…"

"Al, I think Gilbert might have had a mental breakdown yesterday…" Matthew mumbled.

"He seemed alright to me…"

"Uh, yeah…" Matthew sighed; Alfred was so oblivious sometimes… "What did you want to ask me?"

"Ask you…" Alfred looked like he forgot why he had come over to his brother in the first place, "Oh yeah! What about that game of catch? Are you up for it today?"

"Er…Alfred…I…" Matthew still wasn't really comfortable around Alfred, the stress of keeping a secret was just too much…"Um… I…"

"Please, Mattie? It would totally mean a lot to me…" Did Alfred look…sad? Was there…disappointment in his eyes? Matthew glanced over his brother's shoulder to see Ivan standing a few feet away. Judging from the fact that he was giving him a thumbs up while mouthing "Go for it, I'll see you later," the Russian was most definitely eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Um, yeah sure. No problem," Matthew finally whispered.

"Yay! Thanks Mattie! This is going to be so much fun!" Alfred laughed, scooping him up into a tight squeeze.

"Alfred… that really hurts…please….put me down…" Canada whimpered, only to be (as always) ignored.

* * *

"Okay, I'll definitely go slower this time, Mattie!"

"Yeah, okay Alfred…" Matthew whimpered, knowing his brother would throw the ball just as hard as the last fifty times.

"Whenever you're ready…" Alfred called, causing Matthew to immediately duck into the fetal position on the ground. Just like he suspected, the ball flew past him at a speed any Major League pitcher would be jealous of. Finally he was able to predict in time to dodge them.

"Aw! You didn't catch it! Mattie! That's the point of catch! It's not called 'lie on the ground'!" Alfred whined.

"It's okay. At least my vital regions are intact…" Matthew mumbled as he got up.

"What did you say?" Alfred called.

"Oh nothing!"

"Er, okay then!" Alfred said as he flopped on the ground, "Come sit with me bro!" He patted the space next to him expectantly. Matthew shuffled over, nervous again to be talking with his brother. He sat down carefully, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"That was fun wasn't it Mattie!" _and painful…_ Matthew thought.

"Um, y-yeah… it was, thanks for coming over…." He mumbled into his knees.

"Say, bro… can I ask you something…? It's kinda… important…" Alfred asked. Did he seem…nervous…?

"You can ask me anything, you know that," Matthew whispered.

"Um, we're brothers, right?"

"Uh, yes, Alfred, I thought you at least knew _that_."

"No! That's not what I meant!" Alfred exclaimed, blushing uncharacteristically, "What I was trying to…what I'm trying to say is…"

"What is it, Alfie?" Matthew asked, concerned. Alfred was kind of freaking him out, he was never this serious. Ever.

"Brothers tell each other stuff right?" Alfred finally struggled out, "They don't keep important stuff from each other….right?" What was Alfred trying to say? Had he miraculously figured out that Ivan and Matthew were dating? Was he mad at him? Or, what if he was going to tell Matthew that he and Ivan… No! That was certainly not what he was going to say. Was it?

"Alfred…I uh…" Matthew started.

"Uh, Ivan! W-what are you doing here?" Alfred exclaimed, jumping up in his surprise. Ivan looked just as shocked, not expecting the American to still be around.

"Da, I am…" he looked at Matthew who was frantically shaking his head, seemingly sweating bullets from nervousness, _Please don't tell him you're staying here…please…_ Matthew thought desperately, "…looking for you Alfred, da, I am looking for you."

"Uh, how did you know I was here?" Alfred said, skeptical.

"I eavesdropped on you and your brother's conversation after the meeting." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"What the...? You're why do you have to be so weird all the time you pinko—er, what did you want?" Alfred asked, biting back an anti-communist insult.

Matthew was shocked, when had Alfred ever spoke politely to Ivan?

"I wanted to go…eat some more of those delicious hotdogs with you…" Ivan tried to sound convincing as possible, especially the last part.

"Why didn't you just say so!" Alfred laughed, "Mattie, would you like to come and taste the best hotdogs you'll ever have?"

"Uh, no… Maybe you should just go without me. Kilimanjaro needs a bath anyway…" Matthew mumbled.

"Okay…if you say so," Alfred smiled, but looked a little disappointed. Perhaps he regretted how their conversation had ended. He turned to Ivan regardless, starting to laugh and chatter about how good his hotdogs were going to be.

Matthew was inwardly relieved. Alfred wouldn't invite him along if he and Ivan were doing something…intimate. The two of them were probably just working on the "surprise" Ivan promised. That was it.

* * *

"Yum! Hotdog stand hotdogs can't be beat!" Alfred sighed happily, cuddling his 4rth hotdog.

"You like hotdogs very much, da?" Ivan asked after giving up on trying to discreetly throw his into the trashcan next to the bench they were sitting on.

"Oh yeah! They sooo good! Once I have a hotdog in my mouth, I'm happy!" Alfred laughed, taking a big bite. Ivan stiffened at the comment. Surely the blonde didn't mean that to mean anything other than the literal interpretation. Still, it might be beneficial to…

"Da, do you like how they feel in your mouth, the hotdogs?" Ivan asked, his voice darkening.

Alfred failed to notice this and just continued to blather on, "Oh yeah! They're so smooth and warm!"

"Well then, would you like my hotdog in my mouth, da?" Ivan said suggestively, not even attempting to hold out the food towards Alfred.

"I sure would!" Alfred laughed, snatching it away, "Thanks man! I'm going to enjoy eating your hotdog!"

"I'm sure it will enjoy being eaten by you…" Ivan purred.

"What?" Alfred asked, "Man, you're weird…"

"Oh nothing!" Ivan chuckled, "Just that, would you like to actually go for drinks today?" Alfred was just so dense, it amused him.

"Yeah sure man!" Alfred laughed, "I don't why you've started to want to hangout me all of the sudden…"

Ivan gulped inwardly. Was his plan not working? Would he not have his surprise finished in time?

"But it sure is awesome!" Alfred concluded.

The plan is going smoothly.

* * *

"Ivan…" Alfred mumbled, looking a little tipsy, but still pretty coherent, "Do you ever feel like your…er…sisters are purposely avoiding you?"

"Katyusha…her boss does not allow her to talk to me…"

"Aw, man I'm sorry, I…"

"And Natalia…I wish…she would leave me alone."

"W-w-why?" Alfred gasped.

"Because she frightens me. Now, why is it that you ask me this? Is something the matter between you and Matthew?" Ivan said, abruptly changing subjects. _That_ was not something he wanted to talk about.

"I just have been feeling…just a little…like Mattie's been…distancing himself from me, that's all," Alfred said quietly.

Maybe Alfred wasn't always as dense as he seemed, "Da?"

"But I don't know… it might be all in my head," Alfred chuckled, trying to laugh it off, "Because you know…maybe it's me who's making this atmosphere… I tried talking to him today…about…" Alfred stayed quiet. Even after his talk with Ivan the night before, it was obvious he was still uncomfortable about the subject.

"This is good…you should talk to him," Ivan said, trying to give him encouragement.

"Yeah, maybe…" Alfred said, smiling, "Now, let's get going… I don't want to be late for the meeting again. The naughty corner sucks!"

As the two of them slipped into the cab, Ivan couldn't contain his beaming smile. One of his objectives was pretty much a shoe-in for completion! Soon, the two brothers' relationship will be patched up. His plan was going perfectly! He was so happy that everything was working out, and it was all for his sweet Matvey. All for his Matvey's happiness. Yes, all for Matvey, but… As he looked at cute little Alfred next to him… He wanted Alfred would be happy too. Oh he will be happy. Both his подсолнух and the little милашка would be happy. Because he wanted them to be happy. He would make sure he got what he wanted.

* * *

Ivan came home late again. Matthew closed his eyes, silently telling himself that nothing was wrong.

Ring!

The phone was ringing…at this hour?

"Hello?"

He decided to answer it anyway.

"Mattie?"

"Alfred?" Why did his brother's voice sound so pitiful?

"Mattie, I want to…I want to tell you that…"

"What Alfred? What's wrong?" What was making Alfred so upset? Was he going to tell Matthew that he and Ivan…no…please don't be that…

"Um, it's just that I want to talk to you sometime," Alfred sounded incredibly nervous, his voice was shaking with every word.

"About what, Alfred?" Matthew grew more and more nervous each passing second.

"…"

"Alfred?" Matthew whispered.

"….Vietnam…" Alfred whispered. A trembling breath could be heard, "And, and the cold war… I…I think I need someone to talk to." Was Alfred really telling him this? Matthew never imagined that his brother would ever talk to him about…that time. Of course he'd figured out his twin had problems with the subject long ago, but he never thought he'd open up to him. How could he have been so selfish to think this was about him! Now he felt bad about suspecting his brother and Ivan of adultery.

"You know I'm always here for you," Matthew said, trying to sound soothing, "We can talk whenever you want."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Click!

Was this Ivan's doing? What kind of surprise was this anyway?

* * *

Notes:

Подсолнух: sunflower, милашка: cutie

Reviews would be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Alrighty everyone! Even though I totally said 3-4 chapters at the beginning…I lied…or more, correctly, didn't know that the fic would take this long. Anyway, there's still a couple chapters to go (most likely this one and the next, but I'm not sure). That's all I wanted to say… Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: nothing is owned…sad

* * *

Everything was going according to the plan.

Soon, everything would be good.

Matthew would be happy.

Alfred would be happy.

Ivan would be happy.

Ivan sat in his chair, unable to keep the blissful smile off his face. His plan was working out perfectly. Soon, the work he had done in the past couple days would finally pay off. Also, the last meeting of this year's G8 summit was almost over. Yes, everything was going well.

He watched, ever quiet, as England and France continued their argument; apparently they were making up for the fighting time lost the day before. Now that Arthur was no longer hungover, her could yell and scream British insults to his heart's content. Ludwig had yet to silence them, for he was too busy administering first aid to Feliciano, who had tripped after coming back from the bathroom. Kiku didn't seem to mind the fighting—he had brought his hentai again—but Matthew looked a little uncomfortable. Judging by the way his mouth kept opening and closing, the little blonde wanted to say something, but couldn't find the courage. Ivan gestured as if to stop the two arguing nations for him, but Matthew only shook his head, looking downwards. Poor little Matvey, why couldn't he see that he deserved to have his opinion heard just as much as any of the other countries here? He was smart, level-headed, and probably one of the only nations who actually listened and cared about more than his own feelings. Ivan never could figure out how one could be so compassionate, yet strong at the same time. All Russia had ever known was that the strong were those who took over the weak, but Matthew had turned his world upside down. He had taught him that true strength is not physical, but something more. If only he could find his confidence. Ivan cared about his Matvey more than anything…but he couldn't help to fear that their relationship would turn into all that Ivan had experienced before… He couldn't bear the thought of treating Matvey poorly… He didn't want to be the only one taking in the relationship. Matthew shouldn't always have to give.

"Ah hahahahahaha! You guys are soooooooo dumb!" Alfred cackled, watching the soon-to-be Hundred Year War part deux.

Sometimes it seemed like Alfred and Matthew were two sides of the same coin. Alfred was loud, obnoxious and oblivious to the world around him while Matthew was quiet, restrained and incredibly perceptive. The two brothers appeared to be total opposites, but Ivan knew better. Just as demure little Matthew had hidden strength; his brash brother had his serious moments. Ivan had been more than convinced of that after the last couple times he had spoken with the American. Still, Alfred possessed the confidence that his twin lacked, he would never allow someone to walk over him, and he would always protect his brother from harm… Yes, the brothers were two faces on a coin. Maybe not as opposites, but as a dual entity… Each had a fragment of the other…each complimented the other… Together, the best of each was brought forth.

Yes, together. Together they were perfect.

* * *

Finally, the summit was over. Matthew sighed as he walked down the steps of the building as the other countries murmured their relief:

"Thank Gott that nightmare is over!"

"Pasta~ Can we have pasta now?"

"Stop trying to grope my arse, Frog!"

Matthew continued to listen quietly, not noticing a certain Russian come up behind him.

"подсолнух, I'm almost done with your surprise…" Ivan said happily, hugging him from behind.

"O-oh? That's good…" Matthew mumbled.

"Da, can you meet me at your home this afternoon, maybe around three?" Ivan said, "I will have your surprise ready by that time."

"Oh, um, yes… I see you then…" Matthew answered, smiling a little.

"Ah, good… I will be seeing you then," Ivan said as he sauntered off.

Matthew watched silently as he headed straight for Alfred. _He must be getting a lot of help from Al…_ Matthew thought as he crept closer to the two slowly, careful to avoid being seen. Ivan was speaking to his brother excitedly.

"…ing if you would like to go out with me?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, hotdogs again?" Alfred laughed. Did Ivan just ask his brother on a date? Matthew was shocked. Were his suspicions correct? Was Ivan really cheating on him? Matthew dashed (quietly) to his car, shutting the door with a quiet thud. He grasped the wheel and stared blankly forward, too upset to drive. He watched Ivan and his brother walk slowly away… Wait. What if this was just a misunderstanding? Maybe he heard the wrong part of the conversation… Gathering up all his courage, he started the ignition and began to drive in the direction they were going. He was going to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

All they did was walk down the street to a hotdog vender before walking into a local park. Matthew parked his car in a nearby lot before quickly sneaking as close as possible to the bench they were sitting on. Crouching in a nearby bush, he could just barely make out their conversation.

"Thanks for treating me to hotdogs, Ivan!" Alfred laughed happily. When had Alfred called Ivan anything other than "commie bastard"?

"Da, it is no problem. I am just enjoying watching you eat it…" Um, that definitely had sexual connotations.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty awesome at eating things…especially hotdogs…" Was Alfred flirting back, or was he just oblivious?

"Maybe I will give you a _special_ hotdog later…" There was no denying what Ivan was implying. It didn't matter if Alfred didn't notice or not, Ivan was trying to cheat on him!

Matthew never thought Ivan would do this to him. Sure, he was Mr. Blandy Bland, but the least he could do was break up with him before going after his own twin brother! How could he use both of them like that? Poor, dense, Alfred probably had no clue what he was getting into! Why did everyone always have to pick Alfred over him? Matthew thought Ivan was different. He had thought that Ivan loved him for _him_. He had thought that to Ivan, he was more than just America's brother. He had thought that Ivan saw him as an individual. And now… Ivan and Alfred, the people he cared about the most. Together.

It was too much to bear.

Matthew ran, trying, but not really caring to be quiet. They probably wouldn't notice him anyway. Trying not to cry, he ducked into the nearest bush he could find that was far enough away that they couldn't hear…

He whipped out his cell phone, ignoring how his maple leaf charm swung as his hand shook. It had been a gift from Alfred. Tears started to form in his eyes as he dialed a familiar number.

Ring…

Ring…

Please pick up…please pick up…

Ring…

Ring…

"'ello… you have reached Francis' phone… I am sorry, I am probably very busy with someone right now, please leave a message after zee beep… Oh! But if you're Betsey, Joe, Genevieve, Ella, Ryan…."

Matthew sighed angrily as the list went on for several seconds.

"…Jodi, Isaiah…oops I'm about to run out of time! Anyways, if you're someone I have not called back, please do not leave a message! Thanks!"

"Papa… Papa… I just need someone right now…please…please call me back…" Matthew cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. As he pressed the end button on his phone, he heard footsteps and voices approaching them. Surely, they hadn't noticed him?

"Omg! Can we go to McDonald's now? I, like, totally need some hamburgers!" Apparently they didn't. Matthew, for some reason, was a little disappointed.

"Da, we can go to that…restaurant…" Ivan replied happily, "But we need to leave soon, there is somewhere we need to be…" Where did they have to be so soon?

"Oh, okay…I can eat fast. When do we have to leave? Is there something we have to do concerning the G8 or something?"

"We need to be there by three, da," Ivan said, "And it's a surprise."

"Ooh! A surprise! I love surprises!" Alfred cheered, "Woohoo! I can't wait!"

As their voices faded into the background, Matthew sat in his bush, puzzled beyond belief. Ivan had made plans with him at three, but he just said that he needed to go somewhere with Alfred. Ivan's "surprise" for his brother probably just meant that they were going to have sex...

Oh.

Things made a bit more sense now…

* * *

Once again, Matthew sat in his car, staring blankly through the windshield. He had remained in his bush for quite some time, partly out of not wanting to get caught by the other two nations, but mostly out of shock. Matthew tried to get his mind to think. Ivan was flirting with his brother, yes. Ivan wanted to do _things_ with his brother, yes. He was sure of it. Now, he was also sure that Ivan wanted Matthew in the mix. What was up with this situation? How could Ivan ever think that Matthew would be okay with…him…and Alfred…and Ivan...together…how… Of course, he usually went along with what Ivan wanted in the bedroom environment…but with his brother? Really, his twin brother! What the hell was Ivan thinking?

_Maybe the same thing you were that one time…way back when…_ a small voice said. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! _That_ had been an accident. A terrible, never-should-of-happened, accident. It wasn't supposed to happen! They were still in their teens, still just colonies of England back then… They didn't know any better…

It was all Alfred's idea… They had grown up all alone, separated from everyone else, what were they supposed to do when they started to discover…things…about themselves?

"_Come on Mattie! Just this once!" Alfred laughed, dragging him towards the woodshed, "I just want to know what it feels like! Dad says it's terrible, horrible experience…but I don't believe him!"_

"_But what if he's telling the truth…" _Matthew remembered himself whispering.

"_Oh come on! You know how much of a prude Dad is! He's always like 'gentlemen this' and 'gentlemen that', I bet he's never even kissed anyone before!" Alfred laughed as he opened the door to the shed._

"_I guess you have a point… I'll try it for you…just for you, Alfie…"_

"_Thanks, bro! I owe you one!" his brother responded as he shut the door, "Now… let's try this…" _

Matthew never forgot the feel of his brother's soft lips on his own, the way his hand felt on the small of his back, the way he supported them both as Matthew leaned in against him.

He also never forgot how angry Arthur was when he found them.

"_You two get out of there this instant!" _Matthew remembered him yelling harshly, his face red with rage.

"_But D-ad! We were only…" Alfred whined as he stumbled out into the yard._

"_I don't want to hear it, Alfred F. Jones. Now, go back into your house and stay there. I will be with you shortly," Arthur growled, Alfred huffed angrily and stomped away, "Matthew, you're going home. Now."_

"_But…"_

"_We are going to have a talk."_

"_Yes, sir."_

How long that lecture had been. Arthur had gone on and on about how it was wrong to touch his brother that way and that it was "inappropriate" behavior for a gentlemen. From that day on, however Matthew would never forget what it felt like in the shed with his brother. He had always tried to repress those memories…those feelings. Those feelings were…wrong. Arthur said so… They were wrong weren't they….?

And here they are, coming back again.

Ring! Ring!

"H-h-hello?" Matthew answered tentatively. He had forgotten that he had called France for help.

"Mon enfant! What is the matter? I am so sorry for not answering the phone, I was very…busy… Are you okay?"

"Hey Frog-face! It's rude to call someone else after you…" Some griped in the background that sounded like…Arthur?

"Quiet! I am speaking with paurve petit Mathieu! He sounds très en colère!" Francis scolded the man who Matthew hoped was not Arthur.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you just said! Just get back here…now!" Oh God, Matthew was now 99% sure that it was Arthur in the background…he was also pretty sure what he was doing with Francis too…the horror…

"Attendez une minute! You are so impatient! Now Mathieu, quelle est la question…?" How the hell did Francis even manage to coerce Arthur into doing…_that_…with him, let alone make him…impatient? Ugh…ugh…

"Stop speaking French you bloody git!"

"Arthur, s'il vous plaît vous taisez-vous? Merci! Now Mathieu…" France snapped, before softening his voice, "What has happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Papa, really," Matthew mumbled, "I just wanted some advice on something…uh…"

"You want some bedroom advice?" Francis chirped eagerly. Matthew couldn't tell if he was just perceptive, or if that was just his favorite advice to give. He guessed the latter.

"Um, yes actually. I would like some advice of that nature."

* * *

Author fun time: Yep, there it is: another chapter. Smut is coming for in the next one, the story needs it! Woohoo! So stay tuned, the end is nigh.

Please review, thanks for reading!

Translations:

paurve petit Mathieu!= poor little Matthew!

très en colère!=really upset!

Attendez une minute!=Wait a minute!

Mathieu, quelle est la question= Matthew, what is the matter?

Arthur, s'il vous plaît vous taisez-vous?=Arthur, will you please shut your mouth?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, this is definitely going to be the last chapter of this little fic. I feel kind of sad, but I'm happy we're at the cumulative smut of awesomeness! ….lol Now, there's a warning on this chapter: graphic lemon ahead! I'm pretty sure everyone knew this was coming (I did mention it a couple times) but just to make sure, do not read this if you don't like graphic sex scenes… Plot is here though, so don't worry, everything's going to be explained/wrapped up. Watch out for the epilogue at the end! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did what is written below would be totally canon :D

* * *

"Oooooh, Big Macs, I love them so much!" Alfred sighed happily while gazing at the McMenu. "Soooo good…." he murmured.

"I like big things too…" Ivan murmured, trying his best to sound suggestive while he attempted to put his arm around Alfred's waist.

"Okay, cool! I'll order one for you too….or do you want to get six, like me?" Alfred laughed, inadvertently moving beyond Ivan's grasp.

"Just one, I guess…" grumbled Ivan, huffing in annoyance. How could he convince Alfred to go along with his plan? Maybe he could try a more blunt approach. "I will go find us a seat, da…" he said huskily, leaning to speak in the American's ear as he placed his hand on the small of Alfred's back. _See if he still can't figure out my intentions now…_ he thought.

"Okay, sure!" Alfred chirped, apparently not noticing their intimate position. Ivan turned away from him, getting more frustrated by the minute. The middle-aged woman behind them gave him a withering look, trying to convey her contempt for their apparent relationship. Russia, in his extreme frustration, gave her the mother-of-all death glares. She squeaked in fear, probably assuming he was a psycho serial killer or something. Alfred turned at the noise.

"Ivan, are you victimizing people again?" he asked, looking kind of peeved.

"Nyet," Russia mumbled, before trying his seducing act once more. He brought his face close to Alfred's, whispering, "that is something reserved for _you_, милашка…"

"No way! I'm the hero, remember!" Alfred chuckled. How could anyone be so oblivious? Even the stuffy woman behind them understood what he was implying. Or at least she appeared to understand if the deep scowl marring her features was anything to go by.

"Right. I will be going to the table then," Ivan grumbled. Maybe he needed to be even more blunt…

Ivan was still strategizing by the time Alfred finally sat down with the overloaded tray of burgers. How much more obvious could he be with his intentions? Why, why did he even need this idiotic dolt? _Because he completes the puzzle. Because he is perfect…_ Ivan thought. Why did he have to be _so_ oblivious though?

"Here's your Big Mac! Do want any McKetchup or McMustard on it?" Alfred asked as he handed him a burger. What the fuck was a McKetchup?

"Nyet…it is fine how it is…" Ivan said, slowly unwrapping the thing while he watched Alfred seemingly unhinge his mouth in order to eat so fast. He really didn't want to eat such a disgusting piece of food but… He would have to. This was all for Matthew. For Matthew's and his happiness. _And Alfred's too…_ a small voice in the back of his mind whispered. Slowly he began to nibble on the Big Mac, trying not to think of the awful taste. Instead, he turned his mind to think of ways to woo the blonde in front of him.

"What's on your mind, Ivan?" Alfred asked, pausing between burgers. Apparently, he could tell when someone was trying to concentrate on thinking. Woo-hoo.

"Da, oh nothing…" Ivan murmured, still trying to think of ideas. Suddenly, something struck him. "Well… actually, I was thinking of you…" he purred.

"You were? That's weird!" Alfred laughed. Ugh…. Why can't he take a hint? "What about me were you thinking about?" Maybe he should just outright say it…

"I like you, Alfred," Ivan said simply. There. Maybe now the idiot would understand….

"That's totally cool! I like you too!" Alfred smiling, did he finally figure it out…? "It's been cool hanging out with you. I like being friends again." Oh shit. Did he just get put in the "friend zone"?

America mistook his look of pain for something else entirely, "I mean….we _are_ friends again right?" He mumbled, suddenly looking upset. "I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing…."

"Nyet! We are definitely, definitely friends!" Ivan blurted out quickly. It was already two forty five; he did not have much time left, their relationship couldn't go backwards at the last moment!

"I really like you, Alfred…and I liked you before too…when we were allies….I liked you very much…." Ivan had always wondered why the two of them hadn't hit it off during WWII or even immediately after, before the big fight. Ivan was not like Alfred, _he_ could tell when someone wanted to get into his pants. Right now, it felt like the feelings he had before for the American were the same as all those years ago, and again their relationship was going nowhere.

"Yeah, cool. I like being friends with you too… It's great to have someone to talk to and…" Alfred sighed happily, "You're really the only one who will come to Micky D's with me…so that's pretty awesome!" Still just friends. Alfred just wasn't getting his point. He was just going to have to say it.

"Da, Alfred…what I really want is for you…"

"Holy shit! It's like ten to three! Didn't you say we had somewhere to be?" Alfred exclaimed, totally ignoring Ivan.

"Da, let's get going…" Ivan sighed as they walked towards the door.

How was he going to make this work?

* * *

"Uh, Ivan? Why are we at Mattie's house?"Alfred asked, staring at his companion questioningly. The cab had dropped the two of them off at the beginning of Canada's driveway, right next to the little red mailbox marked with the name "Williams" in cute white letters. Alfred didn't seem to notice how it said "NOT JONES!" on the other side.

"Because I am staying here, da" Ivan answered calmly.

"Wait…why are you staying at my brother's place?"

"Why haven't you noticed I don't get out of the cab with you at the hotel?" Ivan countered.

"I…uh…" Alfred mumbled.

"You don't notice a lot of things, Alfred…" Ivan murmured, sidling up closer to the American.

"Come on! I notice stuff…sometimes!" Alfred yelled.

"Oh really?" Ivan said, now close enough to Alfred's ear. Again, he placed his hand on the small of the younger nation's back. "Do you notice anything about the atmosphere now?" he purred in his most lusty I-want-sex-now voice. (Matvey always liked it when he used that voice…would his twin be the same?) Slowly he began to let his hand drop…lower…lower…

"Um, what am I supposed to notice?" Alfred asked. No fucking way. Just no. How could someone be _this_ oblivious? It was obvious what Ivan wanted. Obvious!

Ivan had had enough with waiting. He never was a patient person, especially when it came to situations such as this.

"Come on, милашка, we are going in now," he stated forcefully, scooping Alfred roughly up into his arms as he began to walk briskly towards the house. Alfred went into panic mode, squirming drastically in his captor's arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelped. "Put me down! Put me down right now!"

"Nyet."

"What do you mean, 'nyet'? And what does 'meelasskah' mean anyway?" Alfred shouted, butchering the pronunciation of both Russian words.

"It's 'milashka' and it means…how do you say…cute one?" Ivan answered calmly while kicking the door open.

"What the fuck!" Alfred yelled, struggling to free himself once more, "Put me down! Where are we going? Answer me, asshole!" Ivan said nothing as he climbed the stairs, concentrating on not dropping the precious package in his arms. After he reached the top, he turned quickly to the right and nudged open the door he was looking for slightly with his hip.

"THIS IS MATTIE'S BEDROOM!" Alfred screamed, thrashing about in Ivan's arms. Ivan simply dropped him on the bed, letting Alfred unceremoniously fall on his face.

"Oh, милашка, can you please behave? You're being such a bad boy…" Ivan murmured, climbing onto the bed after carefully removing his shoes, "And so oblivious too… How could you not notice all my previous advances…?"

"You…you…were flirting with me…?" Alfred mumbled, red-faced and momentarily subdued.

"Da, now I understand why our feelings for each other came to nothing all those years ago…"

"You liked me too…? Like, _like liked_ me?" Alfred gasped, "While we were still part of 'the Allies'…?"

"Da, and I 'like like' you now…" Ivan whispered, crawling closer to the American, bringing his face merely inches from the other's.

"But we're sitting on Matthew's…mph!" Alfred's concerns were swallowed down as a pair of warm lips captured his own. One of Ivan's hands forcefully grasped the back of his head, pulling him forward while the other hooked itself behind Alfred's back. Suddenly, Ivan pushed Alfred onto his lap, lips still locked with the younger nation's cute pink ones. Alfred shakily brought his hands up to wrap around Ivan's neck, his shock dissolving in to lust. As they paused for air, panting slightly, Ivan touched his forehead to Alfred's, smiling triumphantly. "Wow…that was…awesome…" Alfred whispered.

The sound of a door opening suddenly could be heard from downstairs.

"Ivan! I'm home!" Matthew's voice floated up to greet the two nations.

"Oh shit!" Alfred cursed, leaping off Ivan's lap, "Mattie's home…what the fuck are we doing here anyway? Oh my god, this is bad… this is bad…" Ivan watched the flustered look on his soon-to-be lover's face with amusement.

"Do not worry, милашка. I will deal with it," he said calmly, getting up from the bed, "Just wait here."

Alfred stayed on the bed, freaking out over what would happen. Mattie would never forgive him if he found out that Alfred was making out with someone—and perhaps about to do more—on his bed. He couldn't imagine how angry he would be. Sure, Mattie was the quiet one, but that didn't mean that he was without rage. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…" Alfred repeated, as if the mantra would help him. Muffled voices could be heard from downstairs…voices that were getting louder by the second…they were coming closer! What was Ivan doing? They were heading towards the bedroom… "Ohgodohgodohgodoh…"

"You seem really excited, Ivan…" His twin brother's voiced could be heard clearly from the other side of the door.

"Da, I am sure you will really like your surprise…" Ivan replied…wait, was he chuckling? What the fuck was going on…?

"I'm sure I will…" the door started to open…

"Mattie!" Alfred burst out quickly. "Well…funny seeing you here… I mean…it _is_ your house… but what I meant was…oh my god!" His brother just stared at him blankly for a moment, his emotions difficult to read. Well, at least he didn't seem _too_ mad.

Alfred held his breath, waiting for his brother to start yelling at him. He glanced at Matthew's hockey stick that was propped up next to the bed, shuddering as he imagined being hit vigorously with it.

But Matthew didn't yell at him. No, not at all.

Instead he just turned to Ivan and quietly whispered with a smile, "Thanks, sweetie," before pecking the Russian on the lips.

"Da, you are very welcome, Matvey… I knew you would like your surprise."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Alfred yelled, his face mixed with embarrassment and confusion.

"Oh Alfie, you always were so bad at reading situations…" Matthew sighed as he walked over to his bed. "Let me explain… Hmm… where to start… Well you see, Ivan and I are dating…" He gulped after finally admitting it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I uh….thought you would be mad…you're not mad are you…?" Matthew's face filled with sadness and inner turmoil. Keeping this from his brother felt like one of the worst things he had ever done.

Alfred flinched slightly at the news, but his brother looked so forlorn, he couldn't help but forgive him, "It's okay…I guess…" he mumbled.

"Please don't worry though, Alfie… Ivan is nothing but good to me, I promise…" Matthew said. Assured that his brother was not angry with him (yet), he hurriedly climbed onto the bed and positioned himself adjacent to his brother, close enough to purr in his ear: "He always gives me the best gifts…" With that Matthew attempted to bring his hand up to Alfred's chest, only to have his brother back away from him in shock. Unfortunately for Alfred, the large chest of Ivan (Alfred had been too distracted to notice him climb on the bed) blocked his escape.

"Now, now, Alfred… that's no fun…" the Russian whispered, nuzzling his neck affectionately, "Don't you want to have fun with us?"

"Yes...I mean no! No! Mattie's my brother…that's wrong!" Alfred exclaimed, clearly getting more and more flustered in more ways than one.

"Oh come on Alfie… Think of those times when we were younger…" Matthew cooed, advancing towards his brother again. "In the woodshed? Wasn't that fun? Didn't you like that? Hmmm?"

"Yes…well…I…" Alfred mumbled, "but Arthur said…." He attempted to scoot farther away from Matthew, only to be thwarted by the warm chest behind him. Suddenly, Mattie's face was very close to his… Close enough to…

"Arthur's a prude…" Matthew whispered lustily, before closing the gap between them, positioning a knee between Alfred's legs as he locked lips with his brother. Alfred thankfully responded in an agreeable manner, kissing him back passionately after a moment or two, groaning softly. After a few minutes, Matthew paused for air, stroking Alfred's reddening face with one of his hands.

"See? Wasn't that good for you? I can't believe it has taken me all this time to realize that this is what I have wanted…" he said, aiming a small smile at Ivan for thanks before mumbling bashfully, "please tell me that time in the shed meant as much to you as it did to me…"

"I…I…." Alfred stammered, still shocked from making out with his brother. "It did…but I…I thought I was hurting you by wanting those things…"

"It's okay, Alfie…there's nothing I want more than to be with you and Ivan right now…" Alfred said no more, but he leaned in for another kiss, which Matthew gladly accepted.

Ivan watched happily. This was going better than he had envisioned! Of course Matthew would have gone along with Ivan's sexual desires, but he had never imagined that his little Matvey had had suppressed feelings for his loudmouthed brother. His plan could not have worked better.

Ivan began to run his hands along Alfred's sides, loving the sounds the other country was making due to being touched in addition to being kissed by Matthew. Slowly, Ivan reached around and started to leisurely unbutton Alfred's shirt.

"Wha—" Alfred groaned, only to be silenced by a tongue invading his mouth. "Mmm…Mattie…" Ivan smirked as he continued removing the shirt, only to be surprised when Alfred moved to yank off his brother's shirt, pausing their furious kissing as the fabric passed over Matthews head. Ah, it seems like Alfred was fully convinced of the greatness of his plan. Ivan took the opportunity to insert himself into the action. He leaned over to kiss Matthew after the two brothers paused for breath, forcing Alfred to be in the middle of their embrace. He barely noticed when Alfred started to move, let alone that he was turning towards him.

What he did notice were hands furiously undoing his belt. He also noticed when said hands unzipped his zipper. Especially when one of them slipped in under his boxers. "Mmmm… Alfred… uuuhh…" He gave a deep groan as the hand started to stroke him gently. Alfred, his face pressed against Ivan's chest, smiled.

"Wow, Ivan, I always figured you were pretty well hung ever since that condom incident… but I didn't imagine you were this _big_…" Alfred murmured as he continued to stroke.

At that comment, Matthew chuckled happily into Ivan's mouth before breaking their kiss. He moved over to Ivan's side, giving Alfred more room to crouch down and continue his ministrations. Once Matthew was comfortable he returned to kissing his Russian lover, slowly undoing the scarf around Ivan's neck as he did.

Alfred, finally able to move, shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt and took the opportunity to pull off Ivan's and boxers.

Ivan did not like being suddenly cold. While still kissing Matvey, he glanced down at the other blonde. Alfred looked stunned as he just sat there, staring round-eyed at Ivan's cock.

"It's not just for looking," Ivan said teasingly. "Are you worried you cannot take it all in?"

"Yeah right! I'm a pro at fitting stuff in my mouth!" America laughed, snapping out of his stupor, before adding in a sex-charged tone, "And I don't mean food…" As soon as those words fell from the cute blondes lips, Ivan could take it no longer. He grabbed a fistful of Alfred's hair and positioned him right where he wanted.

"Show me. Now," he growled. Alfred laughed, but complied nonetheless. Ivan groaned as he felt warm lips surround his head. "Da…that is good…" he moaned as Alfred steadily took more and more in. America wasn't joking. He should've known that Alfred had a knack for this kind of thing. He always shoveled so much food in there… "Ughh~" he exclaimed as Alfred paused his descent to suck in. All those milkshakes….he was so good at this…

Matthew whined next to him, rubbing his clothed erection against Ivan's side to convey that he had things that he didn't want to be ignored. Ivan replied by pulling him closer, locking lips with him once again. One hand reached up and forced Matthew closer, the other ran along his chest, stopping to tweak a nipple.

"Ngh~" Matthew moaned happily, his hands furiously unbuttoning Ivan's coat.

Ivan continued to make out with Matthew, loving the pleasure surrounding his groin as Alfred continued to suck and lick his cock vigorously. Ivan's tongue explored Matthew's mouth, already knowing every inch of it but wanting to feel every part anew. Matthew was still unconsciously rubbing his groin against Ivan, wanting more friction. Ivan moved his hands downward and began to de-belt and unzip Matthew's pants.

As soon as nothing was holding them up, Matthew kicked his pants off hurriedly, lips still connected to Ivan's. When Ivan's hand finally reached Matt's throbbing member, Matthew moaned loudly into his lover's mouth. Ivan smiled, but continued to stroke and lightly squeeze Matthew's erection as they kissed. "Oh!" Matthew cried when Ivan suddenly squeezed more roughly, Ivan's action accentuated with a loud grunt. Alfred had just engulfed his entire member, deep throating him like a pro. The look in Alfred's eyes screamed _I told you I could!_

Matthew looked down at his brother, pouting. "Ah man, I can barely fit in two-thirds…" He said sadly. Alfred slowly moved his mouth up Ivan's penis, giving it a final lick before moving away.

"Ah, Mattie, don't feel bad! After all, I can give a couple of _lessons_…" he said, his voice slow and sultry.

Ivan liked the sound of that….but he didn't like the absence of Alfred's very talented mouth. Maybe it was time for something else…"Matvey, maybe it's time you learned now… I'll be right back," he said as he moved towards Matthew's bathroom. "Oh and be sure to have Alfred's pants removed by the time I return," he called over his shoulder.

"Ready, Mattie?" Alfred asked, moving closer to his twin. Matthew responded by furiously undoing Alfred's belt. "Well, I guess that's a yes…" Alfred said, kissing him on the lips, running a tongue over Matthews bottom lip, asking for entry. Matthew complied, allowing Alfred to explore his mouth, but he continued to focus on the task at hand. Quickly, he had undone Alfred's belt and had moved to the zipper. Finally he was able to pull his brother's jeans off his hips. Alfred shifted, allowing him to pull them towards his ankles before kicking them off the rest of the way. Matthew moved from his brother's lips to his neck next, starting to slowly move towards the main event, kissing and occasionally biting along the way.

"Hurry Mattie!" Alfred groaned in desperation. Matthew, who had finally reached his destination, responded by licking Alfred's length from root to tip. "Ah!" his brother moaned. Matthew grinned before taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he did. "You don't…need much tutoring…" Alfred forced out, voice heavy with pleasure. Matthew hummed around his cock in response. "Nnngh! Mattie!"

Ivan reappeared next to them at that instant, lube in hand. He watched the two for a few moments. They looked so similar…seeing them together was so…erotic… Much as he hated to break up such a wonderful scene, there were certain…needs that he had to fulfill. He moved onto the bed, looming over the two blondes. Matthew looked up at him as if questioning what to do next.

"Matvey, why don't you prepare yourself?" Ivan suggested, tossing the bottle of lube in his direction. Matthew released Alfred from his mouth with a slight pop. Alfred growled in annoyance at the loss of warmth. "Da, Alfred…do you need help preparing? If you are inexperienced…" Ivan had the feeling that Alfred had never bottomed before.

"Shut up! I'm experienced enough!" Alfred replied hotly, looking like he wanted to punch something. Matthew, deciding to be the mediator, came up from behind his brother and wrapped his arms around him lovingly.

"I think what Ivan means here is…have you ever…." He mumbled as if embarrassed to be asking his brother such things. Alfred turned a bright shade of red.

"Taken it?" Alfred exclaimed, "Um, yeah a couple of times! What is with you two and assuming I'm an innocent virgin?"

"We didn't say that, Alfie…" Matthew mumbled.

"Who was it?" Ivan asked amused. "I want to know who beat me to it…"

"….ha ha….that's a tale for another time…" Alfred laughed, "And besides there's more _important_ things that need to be done," he added lustfully, grinding slightly into Matthew behind him.

Matthew, surprised, let out a half squeak/half moan. "A-Alfred!" he stuttered.

"I think _you_ should prepare me Mattie…" Alfred murmured, looking at Ivan for permission. "What do you think?"

"Da, I think that would be very good," Ivan stated, staring intensely at the two of them, thinking of how nice it would be to watch the two brothers. "Matvey, why don't you give your brother a hand? I will prepare you…just how you like it…."

Matthew didn't need to be asked twice, bending over slightly. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount on his palm. He slicked up his fingers, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder as he prepared to invade his brother's vital regions. "Are you ready, Alfie?" he whispered.

"I'm more than ready, Mattie…" he answered, turning to lightly kiss Matthew's head.

"Okay, then…" Matthew said as he slowly slipped a finger in. Alfred let out a soft grunt at the intrusion, tensing slightly. Matthew kissed his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly. "Shhh… just relax…" he whispered into the flesh of his brother's shoulder. Even if Alfred had done this before, it had probably been a while since the last time he was on bottom. Thankfully, Alfred visibly relaxed at his brother's soothing words. Matthew continued to stretch his brother, wiggling his first finger around a good bit before adding a second. He was about to add a third when, without warning, Ivan jammed one of his big, barely-lubed fingers into Matthew's hole. "Oh!" he cried. Ivan knew just how he liked it. In his surprise, he shoved his two fingers a bit too hard and a bit too far into Alfred.

"Mattie! Ah! There!" Alfred moaned loudly. Well, there was Alfred's prostate.

Matthew continued to prepare his brother, making sure to scissor vigorously before adding the third finger. Occasionally he would brush Alfred's prostrate, loving the delightful sounds coming from his brother's mouth. He felt Ivan scissoring inside him, not anything out of the usual but it felt just as good as always, if not more…

"I think you are good, da?" Ivan whispered in his ear, nibbling on it slightly as he purposefully thrust his fingers onto Matthew's prostate.

"Ngnh!" Matthew groaned, "Yeah, I think so _too!_" His last word came out high pitched due to another prod from Ivan. "I think Al's ready too…"

"Very good, da…" Ivan chuckled, removing his fingers from Matthew. "Now Alfred, come here…" Ivan commanded, moving to the side a bit with his arms wide open. Alfred complied, crawling over to the bigger nation who was sitting up against the headboard. Ivan leaned down and kissed him gently for a moment, before scooping Alfred into his arms, turning him so they were front to back. "On my lap, Alfred…" he purred, "Matthew, I'm sure you will figure out what to do…" With that he positioned Alfred's hole just above his aching erection, yearning to slam the American downwards. He held back, asking instead, "Are you ready?" Alfred said nothing, but he immediately sat down, taking all of Russia in one go. "Uuuuuh! Alfreed!" Ivan moaned, surprised (but pleased!)

"mmmm…" Alfred whimpered, probably in a lot of pain. Ivan should have known America would be this hasty. What a foolhardy…. "Move….please…" Alfred begged. Spurred on by the request, Ivan began to slowly thrust up and down, searching… "There! Right there!" Alfred screamed in ecstasy. Bingo.

Matthew watched, growing more and more aroused (if that was even possible) by the second. When he figured the two of them had a good rhythm, he came over to his brother, kissing him passionately.

"Ugrgh…Mattie….Ivan…" Alfred moaned into Matthew's mouth. Matthew decided this was a good time to get things started. He climbed on to Alfred's lap, positioning himself over his brother's throbbing dick. Alfred gripped his hips with almost bruising force—Alfred must be holding back, trying not to hurt Matthew. Matthew lowered himself down slowly as Alfred thrust in, letting of a string of words that sound like _…._

Ivan thrust hard in Alfred's hole, causing him to arch up all the way into Matthew. "Oh! Alfred!" Matthew moaned.

"Matthew! So good!"

"Ah! There, Alfie right there!" Matthew cried when his prostrate was found by his brother's hard cock. Alfred started to thrust more energetically, timing it perfectly with Russia's rhythm. Ivan's pounded throughout the three of them, pulsing in each like the beat of a drum.

They continued on like this, feeding off each other, perfectly synchronized. Their movements were harmonious; it just felt like…everything had finally fallen into place. Everything was balanced. Everything was perfect.

Matthew could feel it coming, the sensation coiled in his abdomen, pressure building. "Alfie…I'm gonna—" he whimpered before coming to completion all over their chests.

"Oh Mattie! Ugh! Ivan!" Alfred moaned as he felt Matthew tighten around his cock during his orgasm. Alfred followed quickly, moaning both his lovers' names loudly. Ivan came soon after, shooting his seed deep inside Alfred.

Slowly, they disconnected and fell down on the bed in a sticky heap of love.

"That was…" Alfred whispered, exuding a happy glow, "….awesome…."

"Thanks for the surprise, babe," Matthew sighed.

"You are very welcome, da."

* * *

Ivan discussed his new plan with Matthew after they had woken in the morning. Well, it was more like afternoon, considering how exhausted they were after rounds two and three the night before. Matthew said yes to his idea, and said his new plan was just as great as the last one, if not better. For once Ivan was sure that his Matvey wasn't just agreeing with him, but really wanted what Ivan did.

Ivan made sure to make what he wanted perfectly clear to Alfred.

"We. Want You. To Be. In A Relationship. With us," he said slowly. Alfred swatted him with a pillow, but mumbled an "ok" anyway.

Now everything seemed just as it was supposed to be in their relationship. Ivan was pleased with himself for finding the missing piece: Alfred. He had the best of both worlds, plus two of the best looking nations in the world. Matvey was soft and sweet, always happy to listen with a compassionate ear, and always okay with trying new things in the bedroom. Alfred was compassionate and loud, always making sure his (and Matthew's) opinion was accounted for. There was one thing though. Ivan had pursued Alfred because he knew that the American would restore the balance of their relationship and keep Ivan's dominating side in check. What Ivan found though, was…a nice perk. Alfred would fight the whole way if he didn't like something, but Ivan always knew how to bend the younger nation to his will. And Matvey's too.

"I don't want to go to a stuffy restaurant!" Alfred pouted.

"Come on, Alfie… I want to go!" Matthew whispered.

"Can't we watch a movie or something instead?" Alfred whined, turning from his lover to go sit on the couch. Ivan walked up to Matthew giving him a look. Matthew nodded.

Suddenly Alfred was being scooped up and carried towards the bedroom. "What the?" he yelped.

"We're going to the restaurant, da," Ivan simply stated, climbing the stairs.

"What are you going to do? Forcibly dress me in fancy clothes?" Alfred yelled. Ivan just pushed him against the wall, kissing him forcibly.

"Convincing you to go along with _our _plans…" he growled huskily before reinitiating the kiss. Matthew giggled, sliding down lower with his hands all over his brother.

"I…uh….I….ngh!" Alfred groaned.

He was putty in their hands.

* * *

Author fun time!

Aw, it's finished! I can't believe it, it seems like it went so fast! Well, I really appreciated all your lovely reviews and hits. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the ending ;)

Please review with your thoughts! I may entertain the idea of a sequel if anyone seems interested :D


End file.
